


Almost Perfect

by goblinteeth_4114



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Fix-It, Other, POV, Self-Insert, azula is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinteeth_4114/pseuds/goblinteeth_4114
Summary: Everything’s going swimmingly for Azula, until some commoner looks at her in her palanquin.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/self
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Squirrel-Mice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve already finished writing this whole fic but I’m gonna split it up into a few parts so you guys don’t have to read 22k words at once

Almost Perfect

  
  
  


Damien’s POV 

Where am I? Is this a dream? I walk around, observing my surroundings. It’s the same Fire Nation town I’ve lived in for three years now, on a peaceful evening. I’m heading to the market, but I’ll take a different path this time. 

Footsteps. 

“Who’s there?!” I call out, frantically looking all around me. Nobody answers. Suddenly, I’m ambushed, forcing me to do something I never do in public. 

Bloodbending. I easily defeat whoever attempted to harm me, but it comes with a price. In a matter of seconds, several guards apprehend me, and suddenly I’m in a prison cell. I screamed so loud you’d think the walls would shatter.

Then I woke up, in a terrible cold sweat. I check the clock: 5am. Tuesday morning. 

Might as well train, nobody’s awake at this hour.

I put on my robe and walk onto my deck, the glow of the sun barely creeping over the horizon. Squirrel-Mice are in the backyard, as usual. I gather all my energy while doing my breathing exercises. I look at the rodents in the yard and one by one, they all start to levitate, their bodies squirming in the air. The sound of my own bloodbending still disgusts me, often I think of myself as a monster for even having this ability. Sometimes I think about what happened on my last day in the Southern Water Tribe. But there’s no turning back, there never was. I gently rest them on the ground, and they scamper away shortly after. I’m going inside to make breakfast.

Azula’s POV

Another fantastic new day, a new day without my brother in the palace. It is true, it’s been years since his banishment, but it’s still refreshing to wake up knowing that  _ I  _ am the heir to the throne.

Lighting bending is becoming effortless for me, much to the delight of my father. I’m sure that now, he has no reason to ever be disappointed in me. Not that he would be to begin with. 

Father has tasked me with apprehending my traitorous uncle, and failure of a brother. I accepted of course, and I’ll carry out this task with great dedication and poise, as I always do. Traveling on this giant empire class Fire Nation battleship with a small army at my disposal is a great luxury of course, but I feel that it makes me too obvious, my travel too slow and delayed. Perhaps I’ll visit my friends instead, but I’d like to see how this plays out first.

Damien’s POV 

It’s midday by now. I’m thinking about the war again, thinking about my friends and family from the Southern Water Tribe. Thinking about how they felt when my mother ran off with me to “protect me”, leaving them essentially defenseless, without a waterbender left in the village. Not that they would have allowed me to stay after that day anyway. If I had been any older than I was, maybe I could have stopped that all from happening. Maybe they’d still be here- maybe- ugh. I’m doing it again. Maybe I should have stayed at that weird “therapy” thing. 

I know it’s not my fault.  **_But isn’t it?_ ** Even if I did try to stop her, she probably would have frozen me solid.  **_Is that all I would have done? “Stop her”?_ ** I wonder what she’d think of me now-going against everything she wanted for me. I hope if I ever see her again, she doesn’t recognize me. I’ll redye my hair today, I can’t raise suspicion towards myself. 

I’m outside now. I rarely leave my home anymore, it’s not like I really have friends here. Something catches my attention, out the corner of my eye. I turn and look- it’s Princess Azula, in her palanquin. She’s peeking out the side, telling the men carrying it to go faster. My face becomes flushed almost immediately after seeing her. I find it annoying, it’s not like I have a chance with the most beautiful and powerful woman in the Fire Nation, especially since she’s the princess, and in her eyes I’m nothing but a commoner on the sidelines. I’ve tried to pursue someone in my own league, but to no avail. I either can’t find someone who likes me back, or the other way around. Maybe I’m just destined to be alone. I quickly turn away, hoping she didn’t notice me staring at her in awe, and make my way to the market, for real this time. 

Azula’s POV

It’s been several days traveling with the royal procession. They’re starting to get on my nerves. For example, yesterday one of them had the audacity to suggest that the tides would prevent us from bringing the ship to shore. I gave him a speech that intimidated him enough for him to get the picture, but it won’t be favorable for me to do that every single time one of them acts in a hesitant or doubtful way. 

The day I left the palace I saw a young man staring at me in my palanquin. His face was red, so perhaps he was angry at someone. It couldn’t have been me, as I’ve never met him. It’s ridiculous that I’m even thinking about this, as some random commoner glancing at me has nothing to do with the apprehension of my brother and uncle, and certainly nothing to do with my ascension to Fire Lord. It’s scraping the back of my mind, wondering why he was looking at me, and if I’ll see him again. I suppose I should distract myself with training.

Training went fine, as usual. I still could have done better, I can always do better. 

_ After all, almost isn’t good enough. _

__ Now, I’m off to find Mai and Ty Lee, my friends from childhood, when we all attended the prestigious Royal Fire Academy For Girls. Even though I try to only use intimidation when interacting with others, I can’t help but feel something towards them, especially Ty Lee. At first I thought it to be odd, but I suppose it makes sense since I spent the vast majority of my life with them. I know I have their loyalty, and when it comes down to it, they will stand by my side, like I intended. 

  
  


Damien’s POV

My first day at my new job. A quiet knickknack shop, run by two old women. They’re twins, I believe. Lo and Li. Anyways, I have to focus all my efforts on this job. No matter what I do in so many aspects, I always eventually fail. I try my best, but I suppose my best is never good enough for people. I have to earn money, so I can go to school and do what I really want- painting, drawing, writing. The little amount of praise I’ve gotten in life has been towards my drawing and writing skills- and of course, my waterbending. 

My mother always told me I was a prodigy at waterbending, one of the best in the whole world. But then again, she still told me I wasn’t trying hard enough. She never even learned much beyond simple combat stances and basic healing, so why should she tell ME that I’m not trying HARD ENOUGH? God, every time I think of that woman I become angry. I have to compose myself now before going into work, or I might come off as angry to the customers. Here goes nothing. 

Work went fine. I overexerted myself, which seemed to please Lo and Li. One part of me knows I shouldn’t be trying so hard, but the other part knows that one slip up will get me fired, and then I’ll have to find another job. The cycle would continue, but I need it to stop. It’s going too fast, I feel nauseous.

Azula’s POV

I’ve arrived at Ty Lee’s circus. Here she is in front of me, upside down holding herself up with only two fingertips. What a demonstration of strength and skill- yes I far surpass her in most areas but even I can admit I’m much less acrobatically inclined than she is. She looks so silly in that pose though, I chuckle to myself and even smile. She seems so happy to see me, as I am to see her. We hug briefly, something I’d never do with other people. I feel my face become warm, something that alarms me. I take a glance at myself inside Ty Lee’s tent, and my face is a soft pink. 

Am I falling ill? That isn’t good, I must be able to apprehend my brother and uncle. If I didn’t, I would disappoint father, and who knows what- wait… am I- am I  _ blushing? ME? _ **_BECAUSE OF TY LEE?_ **

No, impossible. I am cold and calculated, there’s no way I would succumb to my emotions like this. Emotions?  _ Towards Ty Lee??  _

“Azula? Are you alright in here? I had to check on you since it’s been a little while.”

“TY LEE! of course, everything is perfectly fine and I am  _ fine. _ Well, why don’t we get going then? I’m sure we have much to discuss.”

Damn it. I felt my face grow warmer. I hope she thinks I’m ill, anything would be better than thinking I’m- that I have feelings for her. I DON’T OF COURSE! But nonetheless, I don’t want her thinking that either way. 

After some persuasion, I got Ty Lee to join me in the task that father assigned to me. I think I scared her into it. I didn’t want to do that, but she left me no choice after refusing earlier in the day. 

It was very easy for me to get Mai to join me, as she was bored out of her mind with her new life as the Governor’s daughter. Together, we will be unstoppable, and I will finish my task.

Damien’s POV

Tonight is a beautiful night, the glow of the moon acting as a large torch to illuminate the landscape and people occupying it. I’ve decided to do a painting tonight, on a wall in the town. There are a few of my paintings already on the town walls. I make sure to do them at night when nobody is around, so that just in case this is  _ also _ illegal, I’m not jailed for it. I’m going to paint her, the Princess Azula. 

I wish she was Fire Lord, I wish her father would just go away somewhere and never come back. I don’t like to admit it, but I’m terrified as to what he’ll do next. He already commanded the destruction of the village I grew up in, he already seems to think he can rule the world, like some villain in a cartoon. But he’s not. He could turn against his own people next, and then where would we go? Where would  _ I  _ go?

I load my buckets of paint into a wagon, toting it down the side of the road. I finally make it to where I’d like to paint her, on the side of the knickknack shop. I work tirelessly through the night, as I always do with these paintings. They’ll be there for the whole town to see, and more and more people have been talking about them recently, which makes me very pleased. When I finish, I’ve created an accurate representation of her, but it’ll never be good enough to truly portray the raw beauty she emanates. I painted her in the Fire Lord uniform, leisurely draped across a throne, signature smirk on her face. I’ve seen her enough times to know her smirk, to know her blue flame, to know her soft yet sharp jaw, to know her topknot of straight black hair that she keeps so well in check. Whenever she’s been around, at an announcement with her father, simply out on the town, or engaging in combat with a potential invader, I’ve been there admiring her. I always will be, even if she doesn’t even acknowledge my presence.

Azula’s POV 

I’ve decided to conquer Ba Sing Se. If I cannot complete my original task right now, conquering the unconquerable is the next best thing. I will bring Ty Lee and Mai with me, and I will build an indestructible drill. Brute machinery force is the best option for getting through the walls.

I will take great pleasure in doing what my father, grandfather and great-grandfather couldn’t. The construction of the drill is going quite well, I am often supervising the construction to make sure that everything is built and constructed correctly. This will be a crucial moment not only in my own life, but in Fire Nation history. 

_ the day of the drill _

Of course, the avatar and his little crew were here to ruin everything. At least I got somewhat through the wall, which is more than anyone else has done. I’ll need some time to think about how to handle this properly, because I won’t stop until Ba Sing Se has  _ fallen.  _

Damien’s POV 

Word is going around that Azula managed to drill through the walls of Ba Sing Se, but didn’t get inside. I have mixed feelings about this, of course. I want her to succeed in every area that she wants to, but I don’t think conquering everything would be the best way to go. Then again, I know she’ll probably try to invade Ba Sing Se again, and next time, I’ll be there to witness it. 

I’m packing my bags today to visit Ba Sing Se. I’m not sure how long it will be before she reattempts her invasion, but I’m hoping it’ll be soon. Technically, I could stop her from invading. But then she’d hate me, and I’d get arrested for bloodbending. There’s no way I can outmatch her with just waterbending, she’s the most powerful firebender in the Fire Nation in my opinion, perhaps her father is more powerful but that’s about it. But I’d never fight her anyway, I like her too much to do such a thing. 

I’ve arrived in Ba Sing Se, and I’ve chosen to stay in the Middle Ring, since I’ve saved up enough to do so. I’ll be waiting.

Azula’s POV

“Hey Azula, what are you thinking about? You seem so focused and concentrated!”

“I’m thinking about the  _ invasion _ , Ty Lee. I think I’ve come up with a strategy. We find those Kyoshi warriors, defeat them, take their clothes, and then impersonate them. If we do that, the Earth King will trust us, and he’ll never suspect that we are NOT the Kyoshi Warriors, but the people that will end his reign, and Ba Sing Se with it.”

“Azula, that’s so smart! Taking it down from the inside is such a sneaky strategy, and I love it when you strategize.”

“Thank you, Ty Lee. I love it when you do your silly cartwheels and handstands. To be honest, they’re impressive.”

Oh. Did I say that out loud? I look over at Ty Lee, and her face resembles mine when I initially visited her at the circus. GODDAMN IT, have I given it away? Have I given it away that I- actually like her? I still can’t even believe it myself, how am I suppose to-

“Wow! I’m flattered, Azula. I never thought you’d return one of my compliments!”

She interrupted my thoughts. Well, might as well wing it.

“Of course. I think you’re very physically strong- nearly as much as me, which would make you the third strongest person in the whole Fire Nation.”

I cannot believe I just allowed myself to say that. She must be oblivious if she still doesn’t know at this point. I feel my face grow warm yet again. Mai enters the room.

“What are you two doing in here? We need to get going.”

“Oh we were just talking Mai! Azula’s being  _ so _ nice to me today!”

“Heh, interesting.”

Mei shoots me a smirk across the room. I’m sure she’s already picked up on what’s going on. I should make sure she doesn’t tell Ty Lee, but for now we have a city to infiltrate. 

Damien’s POV

This may be a stupid idea, as many of my ideas are, but I would love for one of my paintings to be in Ba Sing Se, one of the greatest cities in the world. I’ll paint something simple and relaxing, to appeal to the masses. I hope it’ll get people talking, maybe I’ll even reveal myself as the painter if things go well. 

It’s 4am now, and I’ve completed the painting. On one of the great walls, I’ve portrayed two koi fish swimming together in a pond, surrounded by flowers and plants. One of my best paintings yet. I’m exhausted, might as well go back home and sleep for a few hours. 

I wake up to a knock at my door. I’m quite startled, since I don't know who would be visiting me. I know nobody here. I make my way to the door, and cautiously open it. Someone official looking stands there, though I’m not sure of their position.

“You’re the young man who painted on the wall early this morning, correct?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Well, I saw you painting last night, and I thought the finished product was beautiful! I thought it was so good that I went and told the king about it since I work for him, and he told me that he’d love to meet with you at the palace, because he wants you to paint in his castle.”

“Oh wow! That’s great news! I’ll go over right now.”

The person who notified me of this news leaves, and I can’t help but stim as I go around my house gathering some smaller works as examples to bring with me. This could be my chance to see Azula as well, since I’d figure she’d have to go to the palace at some point.

Azula’s POV

Defeating the Kyoshi Warriors barely required effort. For such a renowned group, they weren’t difficult to take out. We’re on our way to the palace right now. This is fantastic, everything is going to pl-  _ wait. _ Is that? The man who looked at me on the day I left with the royal procession? 

It’s him. He walks down the street towards us with an excited, determined look on his face. Why am I even paying attention to him?! He doesn’t matter in the slightest. I must stay focused and-oh. I didn’t notice his lips before. He doesn’t wear lipstick yet his lips are full, and look cracked yet soft, very similar to mine. UGH! what am I even-  _ anyways! _ We finally get to the large palace door, with an earth kingdom symbol above it. Soon, the Fire Nation flag will hang over it instead.

I go to walk into the palace, but can’t help but glance back at him. Not only do I notice he’s coming towards the palace door as well, but he also sees me looking back at him, and our eyes meet. 

_ Our eyes meet. _

Damien’s POV

_ Our eyes meet.  _

Azula looked into my eyes. For a moment, everything else seemed to slow down and dissolve around us, butterflies swelling up in my stomach, tingles going down my spine. I have never in my life felt such intensity, such emotion, going through my body. Her eyes are gold. I never noticed before, since usually whenever I see her she’s moving around a lot, or not looking right at me. Her eyes look like liquid gold, just melted and ready to be transformed into a statue or a bell. She whips around, and I swear I saw her blush, but she walks into the palace with whom I assume are her friends ahead of me. I follow not far behind.

They walk into the throne room, but I’m delayed by the same person who previously visited my home, telling me that I shouldn’t have come right away, as the Kyoshi Warriors were visiting the king. For a moment I felt like telling them that they aren’t the real Kyoshi Warriors, but I’d never do that to Azula. They didn’t tell me to leave, but said that I had to wait outside the throne room. Suddenly, I hear commotion coming from inside, and can’t help but peek in. 


	2. Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donning the kyoshi warrior disguise, she pursued him. Why else would he pay attention to her, if not because he was conspiring against her? An unexpected end, a fresh beginning.

Azula’s POV 

“Suki, I’m here to warn you, the city has been infiltrated by- you’re not Suki!”

Ah, fantastic. The water peasant bursts in, to delay my work. Shortly after, I hear the door creak and glance over at it.  _ It’s him, the young man who looked into my eyes. _

I look away from him, and Ty Lee has taken out the water peasant.

The king seems startled by the sudden events, but spots the young man peeking through the door and invites him in.

Damien’s POV 

“You must be the painter my assistant was telling me about!”

“Yes, that’s me. I brought some of my smaller paintings with me as examples if you’d like to-“

“No need, the description of your painting on the wall was all I needed to know you’re the right one for the job. I need a mural painted along my whole back wall here, demonstrating myself taking care of and uplifting the city somehow. I’d like my legacy to be illustrated, and for this task you will be paid. Oh, I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”

“My name is Damien, and I’d be glad to accept the task of painting this mural for you.”

“Damien, you seem distracted. You keep looking over to that side of the room, is everything alright?”

Oh god, He must have realized that I keep glancing over at Azula. What do I do now?!

“Uhhh, I’m just looking around to get inspiration for the mural.”

“Oh! Fantastic. I didn’t know artists did that! Anyways, I have other important business to attend to, so you’re all dismissed. I’ll see you here tomorrow, Damien.”

I give the king a quick nod and pace out of the room, the “Kyoshi Warriors” close behind me. They continue to walk ahead of me, but I can’t help glance at Azula, who is looking right at me as she’s walking away. I look into her eyes again, I think I might faint.

Azula’s POV 

Well, at least I know his name now. How is he always around, wherever I am? Maybe he’s plotting against me, working together with my brother or uncle. I have to find out, I can’t have him obstructing my plans as well. But when we looked into each other’s eyes- no. I have to go and capture him, and interrogate him as to what his intentions are. He’s not too far behind us right now, so I’ll fall back and follow him to wherever he’s staying. 

It’s been quite a while of walking, but I’ve finally reached the house where he’s staying. I’ve stayed out of sight of course, otherwise he’d be suspicious and could even attack me. I climb up to a roof, and wipe off this stupid Kyoshi Warrior makeup off. I reapply my makeup of course, I can’t be without it. He seems pretty tired, and closes the door behind him as he enters the house. I then climb back down, and inspect his house. I notice that he left a side window open, what an idiot. I vault into the house, and end up in a bathroom. It’s pristine looking, the signature Earth Kingdom green one of the few colours in the room. I peer out of the door, and my eyes traverse the room before I spot him in the kitchen, preparing his dinner. Time to make my move.

I kick the bathroom door open, immediately summoning my blue flame. He seems startled to say the least, and whips around to see me. The expression on his face cannot be described with words.

Damien’s POV 

Azula is in my kitchen. She’s in my kitchen and she broke in, she’s in my kitchen threatening me with her immensely powerful flames. Never did I think that  _ this  _ would be our first real interaction, but I’m sure I can sort this out.

“A-Azula? I never thought I’d see you in my kitchen.”

“You are coming with me, this instant. I have to interrogate you. I don’t need any excuses, I will not hesitate to strike you down.”

I’d let her strike me down- I mean- I’d better go along with what she says. Why wouldn’t I? If I don’t, she’ll attack me, and then I’ll never have a chance with her. Here goes nothing. 

“Alright. Go ahead and interrogate me. I’m not sure what I did, but I’m not going to fight you, so that’s the only other option.”

She says nothing and walks towards me, dragging me towards my sofa by the arm. She grabbed my arm. She touched me- UGH! This is a terrible situation, I just have to do what she says and not panic. Focus, you idiot! 

She pushes me down on the sofa, sitting on the coffee table in front of me. She’s about a foot away from me, I could reach out and touch her, but I’d probably be burned. 

Azula’s POV 

“All I want to know is why you’re always in the same location as me. That day when I left to begin an important task, I noticed you looking at me when I peeked out of my palanquin. At first I thought nothing of it, but the thought of you kept returning to my mind for some stupid reason, and now I’m here in Ba Sing Se, in the PALACE, and somehow you, a commoner, are there right next to me? I will do whatever it takes to get this information out of you.”

There. He seems like he’s shaking in his boots now. I mean of course he is, who wouldn’t in my presence? I cross my arms and smirk, waiting for his response. He’ll probably make some excuse and then I’ll capture him.

Damien’s POV 

I have no choice of what to say here. I can’t make up an excuse, I’m a terrible liar, especially when it comes to someone I... really really like. 

I might as well tell her the truth. But I won’t say too much.

“It’s because I think you’re amazing, and I wanted to talk to you.”

“What?! That’s the most ridiculous excuse I’ve ever heard. Tell me the truth, or I’ll capture you and then you’ll have no choice.”

“That is the truth!! I swear on my life, I’m telling you the truth. I think you’re the most amazing, beautiful person in the world, and I just wanted a chance to talk to you, or maybe something else I don’t know I- I just know I’m telling the truth.”

By this point I’m hiding my face in my hands and shaking a bit. I know I’m blushing. I look up. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she’s looking away from me, her arms still crossed. She looks frustrated. Has she accepted that it’s true, I could say more to convince her-

She leans forward, angrily staring at me, then right into my eyes. She’s blushing now. Oh my god, is this really happening? She grabs my face with both her hands, jerks me towards her and tenderly kisses me. On the lips. Azula… just kissed ME, on the lips. We both close our eyes and lean into it, my hands slowly and cautiously resting on her neck. She gets up without breaking out of the kiss, and sits on my lap. Her lips taste like flame and feel like a flower petal, just like how I’d thought. She wraps her arms around my back and neck, and I transfer mine down to her waist. The one long kiss transfers into a bunch of smaller kisses, and I realize we’re making out. 

Azula’s POV 

What am I doing?! This is so stupid of me, but it’s so good. It feels so good. He came all this way just to see me. That’s more than I can say for my friends. And he’s never even really met me before! 

I push my torso closer to his, I can feel his heart racing in his chest. I push him into a laying down position, still resting on top of him of course. I remove my armor, as it’s not the right attire for this sort of thing. I run my hands through his thick, fluffy hair, his right leg wrapping around my left. The last thing I remember is taking off my sweater.

Damien’s POV 

I open my eyes. It seems to be late morning. I look around and.. I’m laying on my couch? Oh. OH! oh my god. Azula was here, and she- and I- and  _ we- oh my god. _ You know what, I’m not gonna think too hard about it. Last night was everything I could have wanted, and if she never speaks to me again that’s fi- oh. There’s a note resting on my coffee table. I pick it up and unfold it.

“Damien, 

by the time you wake up I will no longer be in your house. I hate to admit it, but last night was one of the best times I’ve had in a while, perhaps in my whole life. I don’t know why I’m so drawn to you, it seems we’re complete opposites. After I’m done with my… work.. here in Ba Sing Se, I will find you again. 

See you soon, 

Azula”

Azula’s POV 

Things are going well with the initial phase of conquering Ba Sing Se. It’s been some time now since that night I broke into Damien’s residence, and clearly he paid attention to the note I gave him, as I haven’t seen him since. 

I’ve decided to invite him to the palace so he can watch as I overthrow Long Feng. What a fool Long Feng is, he doesn’t even see this coming. Well of course he doesn’t, he’s in prison. I’m sure Damien will be impressed with how skillful I was by organizing this maneuver, not that he already isn’t very impressed with other things I’ve done, but this will only add to that. 

Today I’m organizing the Dai Lee to stage a coup on the 5 generals and the Earth King. As usual, I’m using intimidation to get them on my side. I’m sure they’ll do what’s necessary when the time comes.

“Great speech, Azula! It was poetic, but also scary in a good way!”

“Yea, I thought you were gonna make that one guy piss his pants.”

“There are still other things to be done, other loose ends. Such as the avatar, and of course my brother and uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I got a little flustered while writing this, so what?  
> this is a bit of a short chapter because the next one has backstory.


	3. the world will be ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien thinks about his past, Azula conquers Ba Sing Se, and they talk together on the throne.

Damien’s POV 

_roughly six years ago_

“You’re 10 today, double digits! How does it feel?”

“Well in one way I feel like I can do a lot more now, but in another way I feel pretty much the same. I’m still happy about it though!”

“That's great! Listen, I think you’re ready now. You’ve almost mastered waterbending at this point, in my opinion. My little prodigy! Anyways, I think now is the perfect time for you to start learning bloodbending.”

“Bloodbending? But I- I don’t think I’m good enough for that- I’m not a prodigy, mom.”

“Well you’re terrible at math, writing, spelling, and a few other things, but you’re the best waterbender I’ve ever seen! I’ll take you to the village bloodbender today, he’ll show you what he knows. Don’t think about using it on me though.”

“O-of course not. Let’s go then, I guess.”

We make our way over to the tent down the road from our house. Inside sits an old man, older than most people in the village. I drown out most of what he says to my mother, and the next thing I know, I’m in a field, with the old man telling me what to do, how to position my arms, my feet, what form to use- he just goes on and on! I can’t make out what he’s saying- it’s just too much!! 

I close my eyes, and I hear a thud. He stops talking. I open my eyes and there he is laying in the snow, blood pooling out of his mouth.

_Did I do that?? But I didn’t move?_

**_Maybe I am as ~~bad~~_** **_good as she says. I made him stop, and I could do it again. I can hear now, I feel calm._ **

Oh god, what have I done? I’M A MONSTER! Did he die?! Is the village going to kick me out??

The next few hours were a blur. Nobody found me out there, except for my mother. I stood there for a little while, allowing my mind to consume me, but no. I ran further into the field, wanting to just get away from what had happened. Eventually, my mother came up to me on our polar bear dog, with our stuff strapped to its back. She knew what had happened, I didn’t have to say a word for her to know. That day we left the Southern Water Tribe, to start anew. We fled to the Earth Kingdom, the city of Omashu. I didn’t bloodbend for 2 years after that. Those 2 years were some of the worst between my mother and I.

“Mom, look! I got almost all the targets this time!”

“But look, you didn’t get that last one there. That’s the important one. Make your ice darts more aerodynamic, keep more focused. You can do better, you can try harder.”

_Almost isn’t good enough._

The next time I bloodbent another person was a similar experience to the first time- satisfying yet terrifying. I had enough of the torture my mother had put me through, much of which I’ll never mention since I’d rather not relive it. I was 12, almost 13, it was the day before Prince Zuko’s banishment.

As usual, I was going to try to leave the house. No longer would I be stopped by my arms frozen against the wall, or the door frozen shut, or in my room coughing up water. If I used my full force on her, I couldn’t forgive myself. If she tries, which she will, I know what to do. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going? You don’t leave without me, it’s a big scary city out there.”

“I’m leaving, and I’m never coming back. You can’t stop me. I’ve been training in secret, while you’re asleep.”

I reached for the doorknob, and heard my mother getting up from the couch, water rushing towards me from the kitchen sink across the room, directed by her brash yet warm hands. Without looking away from the door, I stopped the water inches from my back, simultaneously stopping my mother in her tracks. I could hear her behind me, trying her best and failing to get words out. I thought about it, ending her right there and then, but deep down I knew it wasn’t necessary. She didn’t follow me, and that’s the day I moved to the Fire Nation, and only used my bending in secret. 

_The real Independence Day._

Azula’s POV 

After a ridiculous demonstration from my uncle and an even more ridiculous challenge from my brother, I’ve finally imprisoned my brother in the crystal catacombs, along with that water peasant. The coup is taking place right now, and now the blind girl and the other water peasant have delivered themselves as well, probably in a search for their precious friend. I’ve ordered the Dai Lee to take them away. Who needs friends when you have power? 

Unfortunately, I didn’t invite Damien in time to see me overthrow Long Feng, but after this is over and he’s sitting with me here, on my throne, I’ll tell him exactly what I said. 

“Dai Lee, arrest the Fire Nation princess. I said, arrest her! What is wrong with you?”

“It’s because they haven’t made up their minds. They’re waiting to see how this is going to end.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you’ve had to struggle, and canive, and claw your way to power. But TRUE power, the divine right to rule, _is something you’re born with._ The fact is, they don’t know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know. And _you_ know. _Well?_ ”

“You’ve beaten me at my own game.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. **_You were never even a player._ **”

Ah, I’ve done it. I’ve conquered the unconquerable. Something that generations of Fire Lords before me could never even come close to achieving, and I’m not even the Fire Lord yet. I’ve sent a messenger hawk to Damien, he’ll arrive at the crystal catacombs soon enough.

At last, I’ve gotten Zuzu back on the right side, the Fire Nation side. Even suggesting that he’ll get his honor back does the trick. I enter a larger area in the catacombs, graciously greeted with a wave of water from the water peasant herself. I hear footsteps behind me, and I know who it is, but I cannot turn around and let my guard down. Perhaps they’ll be distracted by his entrance, or perhaps he’ll join the fight. I’m not even sure if he’s a bender, but I see that spark in him that all firebenders have.

Damien’s POV

Oh shit, what’s going on in here- is that the avatar?! I thought Azula was asking me on some sort of strange date here- is she- 

Gah!

Suddenly, I’m hit by some of the excess water that was bended by that girl with the avatar. Azula disperses the majority of the water with her gorgeous blue flame. She then leaps into the air, firing small bursts of fire at them. I feel like I should step in and help, but I’m still hesitant, since I’m not sure how she’d take the fact that I’m a waterbender.

I’m almost deep in thought about this, when an orange burst of fire is shot towards the avatar from across the room. I look over in that direction and once the smoke clears, I see that it’s Zuko who fired that blast. Maybe they don’t need me in this fight after all? 

More action ensues as I watch, as still as one of the glowing green crystals. The avatar bends air towards Zuko, pushing him backwards forcefully. He takes a moment to get up, shooting me a confused glance before rushing back into the fight. The avatar is engaging in very evasive maneuvers, I’ve heard that’s typical of air nomads like him. Why can’t he just fight? Isn’t that what the avatar should be good at?

Across the room, I spot the waterbender girl putting on some sort of suit of water, seemingly getting ready to do an advanced form. I know she’ll be directing this towards Azula, and here’s where I’m conflicted again. _Do it!_ **_No. What if everyone turns against you?_ ** _But then at least Azula will know you’re on her side._ **_But I need more than just Azula, don’t I?_ ** _Have you even met Azula? Just get it over with and attack that waterbender, you’re one of the best in the world,_ **_just like mom said. FINE!_ **

By the time I break out of my funk, the waterbender girl has lifted up Azula by one of her arms and one of her legs, and Azula cries out as if she’s afraid. Is she? She must be able to get out of this herself, but I still want to make sure she’s safe. I duck behind a crystal and raise a huge wave of water towards the waterbender girl, crashing it down on her and knocking her out of her form, freeing Azula. She probably knows it’s me, doesn’t she? Azula smirks and now runs towards the avatar, Zuko and the waterbender girl now fighting instead. 

Azula’s POV 

The avatar thinks he’s so powerful since he can bend all the elements, and thinking that he’s better than even _me_ is what will be his downfall, right here, right now. For a moment while staring him down, I wonder where that wave of water came from. I know Damien was in the room a moment ago, and there he is next to that crystal. It couldn’t have been _him_ , right? There’s _NO WAY_ he’s a water peasant- or waterbender for that matter. He has that spark in his deep brown eyes, the spark of power and determination, the spark of _fire._ Very similar to mine, but not as good of course. 

I knock out the avatar by propelling him against a wall, and now both Zuko and I are fighting the water peasant. She falls backwards, her head banging into some crystals, and now of course the avatar is back up and ready to defend her, but then the Dai Lee enter and overwhelms both of them. The avatar surrounds himself in crystals, shortly bursting out of them but in the avatar state. **_Perfect, this is just what I wanted._ **

I strike him directly in his back, his life flashing before his eyes, literally. He plummets to the ground, the water peasant running to hold him. And now, my uncle the traitor enters, allowing them to escape. I glance around the room, Damien being nowhere to be found. Oh well, I’ll find him later. Now, I have to talk to my brother.

Damien’s POV

I’m a little ashamed that I didn’t actively fight alongside Azula, but she handled it very well without me, of course. I had to leave after that, I wouldn’t want to intrude on family matters. I’m hoping with all my heart that Azula will come to me when the time is right for her, but if she doesn’t I wouldn’t be- what’s that I hear? A blaze of fire behind me- above me? I look above me, and there she is, using her blue flames as a way to propel herself into the air. Azula. 

“Sorry I’m late, there was a bit of a distraction which I’m sure you witnessed. Come to the palace with me.”

“Of course I will. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again!”

I start walking towards the palace, but I’m stopped in my tracks when Azula picks me up by the back of my shirt and flies us both back there. 

Azula’s POV 

“Welcome to the palace, Damien. _My palace._ I’m not sure if you caught the drift, but I conquered Ba Sing Se today. You should have seen me, I terrified that idiot Long Feng. He said “You’ve beaten me at my own game..” and I responded “You were never even a player.” You should have seen the look on his formerly smug face.”

“That’s extremely impressive of you, Azula. And I already knew you were going to conquer Ba Sing Se, you already came so close the first time.”

“I knew I’d do it as well, and I feel so relaxed now that it’s over. Come here, sit with me on the throne.”

I lean to the side, so that a bit of the throne is free. He sits up on the armrest, resting his feet in the space I cleared. He’s better than most, but he can be such an idiot. He looks down at me, a silly smile on his face, his hands in his lap. I like the way his face widens when he smiles, it's usually long or droopy.

“Damien, I’d like to make you an offer.”

“What sort of offer?”

I look away. What if he says no, what if he leaves, then what? Why am I already so concerned, I don’t even know him that well yet. I’m still looking away when I continue to speak.

“An offer… of courtship. I know it’s untraditional for _me_ to ask _you,_ but I figured I’d make the first move since you seem too anxious to do something like this. What do you say?”

I look back over at him, and his face is beet red, looking down in his lap, smiling still. It’s obvious what his answer will be, but I’ll let him say it anyways.

“Of course, Azula. I’d never refuse that, coming from you.”

I reach up and stroke his face, noticing he gets a chill down his spine when I do this. He’s already intimidated by me, I don’t even have to assert dominance over him. I will anyways, but I don’t have to, and I find some comfort in that. 


	4. you blossom under the moonlight, I’m strongest under the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Ember Island, a secret revealed, I’ll protect her at all costs

Damien’s POV 

Throughout the past day, it’s been hard for me to evaluate how I’m feeling. Shock? Awe? Disbelief?  _ Love? _ Maybe all of those blended into one. We left at dawn to go back to the Fire Nation, specifically the palace, to celebrate Azula’s conquering of Ba Sing Se. Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee all joined us on the ship, and I met them all. Zuko seemed rather indifferent to me, he seemed to think I would leave shortly. 

Ty Lee and I got along famously, and so did Mai and I. There are aspects of my personality that are very compatible with both of them, and I’m happy about that. When I was talking with Mai, I noticed Azula and Ty Lee being quite friendly with each other, and it even seemed as if Ty Lee had a crush on her, and that Azula could even return the feelings. I’ve known of some people who loved multiple people at once, and it doesn’t seem far fetched for Azula to be one of them. As long as she doesn’t leave me like everyone else, I’m fine with her and Ty Lee.

Azula’s POV 

I’m ready to walk out onto the balcony, and have Lo and Li announce my great achievements. I’ve debated with myself over this while getting ready, but I’ve decided to have Damien walk out onto the balcony with me. He seems very dedicated to me, and I’m sure in time any thoughts of betrayal will leave his mind. If I’m to be Fire Lord eventually, I’ll need someone to marry, and he’s not a bad fit. 

“Your heroes have returned home, your princess, Azula!”

The crowd below me erupts in applause, cheers, and roars, as they should. They didn’t mention Damien, and neither will I. With my arm around him, they’ll get the picture. 

“And after three long years, your prince, Zuko!”

The crowd does the same for my brother, though he’s barely even deserving of such praise.  He already got enough from mother. 

That night, Zuko burst into my room. 

“Why’d you do it!”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific”

I respond, my eyes still closed. Perhaps he’s already figured out my motives for letting him take the credit.

“Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the avatar?”

“Can’t this wait until morning?”

“ _ It can’t. _ ”

“Fine. You seemed  _ so worried _ about how father would treat you because you hadn’t captured the avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you’d have nothing to worry about.”

“But  _ why? _ ”

“Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory.”

“You’re lying.”

“If you say so.”

“You have another motive for doing this. I just haven’t figured out what it is.”

“Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting  _ you _ get all the glory for defeating the avatar? Unless… somehow the avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame, and foolishness. But, you said yourself, that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu.”

I lay back down, smiling the same way as when he entered my room. Of course he couldn’t have figured it out himself, but I wanted him to know. I wanted him to know that he could lose everything again. It’s what he deserves, after all. He storms out of my room, not even closing my door behind him. That’s all his pitiful self can do to get back at me, so I’ll let him have that at least. 

Not too long after, Damien comes in.

“May I.. may I sleep here? With you?”

He wants to sleep in my bed. With me. I still can’t believe this is true, that he’s not too afraid to be near me but also just afraid enough that he’ll stay with me. That is why he’s here, right? It’s always fear, nothing else works. 

“Of course you may. Why wouldn’t you be able to?”

“Well, I just wanted to ask first.”

He walks over to the bed, his feet pitter-pattering on the cold floor. He’s always cold, so it can’t bother him too much. I still wonder about that day, about where that wave came from when I was fighting the water peasant- but I still think there’s no way it could’ve been him, he’s Fire Nation after all. I suppose he could be an immigrant… but no. I see the fire within him. Although his skin is cold, his heart is warm. 

Damien’s POV 

Azula woke me up this morning and told me that we’ve been ordered to take an island vacation by her father, the Fire Lord. It was unexpected, but there’s no way I’d refuse this. I don’t think I’ve ever been on a proper vacation before, I’ve always had to work and worry about everything. This will be nice.

Even though it’s been a bit since Azula conquered Ba Sing Se and I’ve stayed in the palace with her, it seems like a fever dream I’m having. Maybe one day I’ll wake up, back in the town I saw her in, that one fateful day. I sure hope not, this has been the best time of my life.

We made it to Ember Island today. Azula and Ty Lee talked for almost the whole ride, and so did Mai and Zuko. I felt like the odd one out, just like I’ve felt in almost all the friend groups I’ve been in. Zuko has warmed up to me a bit, I even showed him some stances to use in his firebending, since I realized some that he already uses are quite common in waterbending. None of them have really seen me fight yet, so I don’t think they have much respect for me, but I’m sure that’ll change soon enough. The avatar and his friends are bound to return soon, they’re bound to attack Azula, and I’m bound to help her fight them, since I’m prepared to protect her at any cost, even if it means bloodbending again.

Azula’s POV 

We went to the beach almost immediately after arrival, with Lo and Li greeting us. Apparently Damien was working in one of their little shops before meeting me, what a coincidence. 

When we arrived at the beach, Ty Lee was swarmed with boys. Hmph. I glance over at her, hoping that I was sitting by her instead. Yes I like Damien very much, but I’m drawn to Ty Lee as well. Damien is playing in the sea right in front of me. I never had any interest in swimming, or the water in general. I swear I saw the water move with him, but I must be imagining things.

I spot some other people on the beach, engaging in a game of volleyball. Casual players, of course. Nobody knows how to really strategize, except for me, and I feel like winning a game today. I begin to walk over, and Damien immediately follows, I didn’t even have to call him over. Once I inspect the game at a closer distance, I tell Ty Lee to join me, and she does of course, walking away from her beach towel on her hands, a wide grin across her face. She left all those boys for me, and that's very pleasing. I smile and look away, but quickly snap out of it. I have to win this game. 

Damien’s POV 

Azula seems so focused on this volleyball game, the wheels turning in her head as if she was getting ready to conquer another city. Mai and Zuko join us once Azula makes it clear that we’re joining the game, and whispers her strategy to us. She made such intricate observations about our opponents, after only looking at them for a few moments. Very impressive, as usual. 

At first I hang towards the back, but then I remember that volleyball doesn’t require bending.  _ This is my chance to impress them.  _ Azula is of course, executing intricate moves across the sandy court, not stumbling once. I move up to the front, noticing the game is almost over. I leap into the air and forcefully backhand the ball, causing it to ricochet off the chest of the boy I aimed it at. It hits the net, landing us another point. Ty Lee goes next, graceful as always, landing on top of the net after her move. 

The ball almost hits me in the head, but thankfully I dodge instead, getting my head out of the way and kicking the ball back at our opponents once again. I glance over at Azula to see if she noticed, and it seems she did, as she’s looking at me with a surprised but impressed look on her face. Even though she takes a moment to look at me, she still effortlessly makes her final move, jumping up on her brothers back to boost her higher in the air, doing a twirly kick in mid air, absolutely obliterating the other team, the sand under them, and setting the net on fire. My god, she’s so powerful. I stare at her in awe for a moment, but walk over to her and hear her say something about them never rising from the ashes of their shame and humiliation. I chuckle and hug her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She seems startled and whips around, perhaps not expecting that. 

Azula’s POV 

Of course we obliterated them, why did he kiss me for doing something so simple? He’s more difficult to understand than I thought. Two boys approach us shortly after, asking Ty Lee and Mai to attend a party they’re throwing tonight. This confuses me, and I ask why my brother, Damien and I aren’t invited. Damien cocks his head in confusion as well, and my brother angrily moves towards them, prompting them to accept that we will also attend. I guess they were too intimidated to invite us directly. 

We’ve gotten dressed nicely for this, so it better be a good party. They said they’d be partying from dusk until dawn, so we got here at dusk. They need to know that we’re the perfect party guests.

The party is going fine. Damien is off talking to people, and I’m keeping a close eye on him. If someone else flirts with him, so help me I’ll- oh. Ty Lee came up to me. Hmph, I thought she had those boys to hang out with. She still chose me, which I again find very pleasing. 

“Oh I’m glad you’re here, those boys won’t leave me alone! I guess they all just like me too much.”

“Cmon Ty Lee, you can’t be this ignorant.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You’re not a challenge, you’re a tease. It’s not like they actually care who you are.”

There, maybe if I convince her that the boys don’t really care for her, she’ll spend more time around me, and I’ll have her all to myself. Oh. She’s crying now. Perhaps I said the wrong thing. I suppose even I make mistakes when it comes to socializing. I have better things to focus on than socializing. 

“Ok ok, calm down. I didn’t mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because I was… a little…  _ jealous _ .”

Oh god, she must know now. That I was jealous of those boys, being around her all the time. 

“What!? You’re jealous of  _ me?  _ But you’re the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!”

Oh. What was I expecting, the part about her being ignorant was true. 

Perhaps now isn’t the right time to do this. I’ll just play along, and act like I’d ever be interested in any guys like that. I don’t even like most boys in general, but Damien’s so much better than any of them.

“Well, you’re right about all those things. But for some reason when I meet boys, they act as if I’m going to do something horrible to them.”

“But you probably would do something horrible to them! I’m sure they’re just intimidated by you. Ok, look. If you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it’s not funny.”

Ty Lee’s right. I would do something horrible to almost anyone in this room if they crossed me the wrong way, and most boys like you if you’re shallow like that, since they’re shallow too. I’ll do it for Ty Lee’s sake, since I’m still suspicious that she could figure out that I have feelings for her. I’ll flirt with Chan. It’s not like he’ll actually do anything, he’s the shallowest of them all.  _ Right? _

“That sounds really shallow and stupid. Let’s try it.”

“Ok! Hey there, sweet sugar cakes. How ya likin’ this party?”

I let out a laugh. I usually don’t laugh, and it turns out much louder then I intended. The whole room goes silent, and I feel embarrassed for a moment. I shouldn’t of course, it’s stupid of me to feel that way. I hear Damien let out a faint giggle across the room, prompting me to glance over and see him smile at me. Just like that, I’ve regained the tiny bit of confidence I lost. The room goes back to normal, and I find Chan, requesting a tour of the house. He walks me out to the balcony, starting a conversation with me. 

Damien’s POV

This party’s alright, but the food is so much better! I have to give some to Azula so she can try it, but I have to find her first. I approach the balcony, I’m sure I saw her near here a moment ago. I hear her voice coming from outside, something like “what are you doing?” Is she in trouble?! I put the food down on a side table, and walk onto the balcony, and what I see fills me to the brim with rage. 

That guy from the beach is there, and he’s in front of Azula, his hands around her arms, giving her a kiss. She’s trying to take a step backwards, so I’m assuming that she didn’t want this. If she did, I’m sure that I’ll be getting arrested tonight. But it doesn’t matter. This nuts-for-brains dude really thought he was good enough to even be around Azula, let alone kiss her?! WITHOUT HER PERMISSION?! Unacceptable. 

“What the fuck is going on out here?”

The guy is startled, he clearly wasn’t expecting anyone to come out here and see him. 

“Whoa dude, I saw her first. It looks like she’s out of your league anyways.”

The  _ audacity  _ of this man. How pathetic. Leagues aren’t real, they’re a childish concept created to upkeep teenage hierarchy, which I moved past before I even reached an age at which it would apply. At first I was just going to proclaim with words that  _ I’m  _ her  _ boyfriend,  _ but he doesn’t deserve to hear me speak. I turn and walk away, looking off the side of the balcony farthest from him.

Spikes of ice climb through the floorboards of the balcony from the sea below, the very sea I was playfully swimming in hours before. She had to find out sometime. If he hadn’t touched her, if he hadn’t kissed her, if he hadn’t said such things to me, I wouldn’t do this. The spikes curl around his arms, tightening to the point that they turn purple, pulling him through the floor into the sea below. I slide my foot across the floor, directing the sea to wash him away from his own house. He shrieks and calls me obscenities as he’s washed away, the water wrapping around his legs as well, so he can’t move. I stay silent after this. I want to ask if Azula is ok, but I don’t know what her reaction will be to this. Now that it’s over, it might have been a rash decision to make, but whatever happens I’ll-

“I would have done something similar to him, what a disgrace. I had my suspicions ever since you sav- I mean, helped me in my fight with that water pea- I mean, waterbender in the catacombs.”

She’s not mad at me. This is a miracle. I turn around now, to look at her, her sharp features enhanced and softened by the moonlight. I walk closer to her, careful not to walk into the hole I just created in the balcony.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more up front with you about my… heritage. I just wanted to do whatever it took to protect you, and I couldn’t just let him go with a warning.”

I look away shyly, still thinking she might have a bad reaction. She reaches up and strokes my face instead, causing me to relax quite a bit. Her hands are so warm. 

“I mean, you were probably afraid that I’d do something to you, for being a waterbender. If it were anyone else, I probably would have done something, but you’re different. You’re different from other boys, you’re different from other waterbenders. I could never think of you as a peasant, you have more strength than all the firebenders combined, blossoming under the moonlight, while I’m strongest under the sun. together, we’ll be the strongest couple in the world, and we’ll dominate the earth!”

I chuckle at this, but perhaps it’s true. Not that I’d want for us to dominate the  _ whole earth _ , but maybe a little. I look into her eyes and give her a soft kiss, our hands on each other’s shoulders. We had a peaceful sleep that night, my head resting on her chest, hers on my mane of hair. 


	5. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula visits the boiling rock, and Damien goes swimming

Azula’s POV 

I knew it, I knew he was a waterbender. I have so many questions now, racing through my mind. Is he from the water tribe, or was he raised in the Fire Nation? Where is his family?  _ Can he bloodbend? _ I don’t think I’ve seen anyone do what he did that night on Ember Island, bending using only his mind, with the exception of combustion benders, of course. Even if he does betray me or leave me, which will happen eventually, I need him to be on my side, and I will stop at nothing to assure that. 

There is no more time for me to relax, no more time for me to be occupied with… other things. The day of black sun is tomorrow, and I’ll be ready and waiting for them. 

Ever since Ember Island, Zuko has been raising my suspicion. His whole speech about how he doesn’t know right from wrong anymore leaves me thinking that he’s going to betray us, so I’ll have to deal with that soon too. Ugh, I have to do everything around here. 

Damien’s POV 

Azula has been really on edge lately, muttering about betrayal and an eclipse. I suppose she has war stuff to take care of. Personally I don’t want to get involved in that unless she asks me to or if she’s in danger, so I’m not going to ask about it. It seems like she needs to focus anyway. I walk into the garden to keep myself busy, and I spot Ty Lee, seemingly invested in the flowers. 

“Hey Ty Lee, what are you up to?”

“I’m looking for flowers to press! I have this little book, see? I put flowers in here, and then I press them, and when they’re dry I draw them. I think Azula always thought I was just looking at the flowers, but I actually really like drawing them.”

“That’s beautiful, Ty Lee! I can relate to that, art is my passion and very few people recognize it. People usually don’t stick around long enough to get to know me. Ooh, what about that pretty purple one?”

“You should show me some of your art sometime! And that’s a really good choice, I didn’t even notice that one before. Maybe this is silly, but do you want to draw a version of it alongside mine?”

“Of course I do! I haven’t drawn in quite a while, I’ve mostly been focusing on painting, and my bending helps with that.”

Ty Lee and I spend the next little while drawing flowers in her book, her giving me some drawing pointers, and me pointing out flowers in the garden. Azula never comes and finds us, and I’m growing more concerned for her. We’re both tortured inside, but I’m beginning to think it’s worse for her inside than it is outside.

  
  
  


Azula’s POV 

Ugh! What if I mess this up?  **_I can’t. I have to make father proud, and I have to be fire lord, and I have to win. I can’t let anything get in my way._ ** I know exactly where the avatar’s stupid little group will go, I know they’ll be searching for my father, and I know they’ll meet me instead. I’ll evade them for long enough so that the eclipse ends before they’re even near the actual location of my father. 

**_I’ll be the best, I always have and I always will be. Everything will go to plan, and I’ll still be the heir when this is over._ **

Right on time, as the eclipse began, the avatar and two of his friends barge into my chamber, expecting to find the current Fire Lord. But of course, they only find the future one. I brought the Dai Lee back with me from Ba Sing Se, as I figured they’d be useful during this little invasion, and they certainly were. I don’t even need my firebending to evade these fools, even though my acrobatic skills aren’t as refined as Ty Lee’s, I can still avoid their bending. So far, everything is going perfectly. Unfortunately they’ve chased me out of the chamber, but that’s fine, since the eclipse is almost over. 

“Wait, Aang, Toph, stop attacking! don’t you see what she’s doing, she’s just playing with us! She’s not even trying to win this fight!”

“Not true! I’m giving it my all.”

**_And I am winning._ **

“You’re trying to keep us here and waste all our time!”

“Um, right. I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can’t see, I should tell you, I’m rolling my eyes.”

“I’ll roll your whole head!”

“She’s just baiting you again!”

“Ok, so what do we do? Just ignore her?”

“We don’t have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow.”

They begin to walk away, and here’s where the talking comes in. No matter what, I can’t let them get to my father. 

“It’s a trap! Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“IGNORE!”

Damn it. I’ll keep going, of course.

“So. Sokka’s your name, right? My  _ favourite prisoner _ used to mention you all the time. She was convinced you were going to come rescue her, of course you never came, and she gave up on you.”

I’ve done it. He started crying, and now he’s distracted again. The eclipse will be over momentarily and another one of the avatar’s weak plans will be over and done with. He begins to charge at me and yell like a madman, and I pull out a throwing star.

“ _ Come and get it.” _

Of course, the earthbender sensed this, and strapped my wrist to the wall with rock. The water tribe boy then pushes my shoulder against the wall and gets right in my face, as if he thinks he can intimidate  _ me. _

“Where. Is. Suki!”

How pathetic. He continues to yell for a moment, but the avatar stops him, and the eclipse is over. 

“Ooh, sounds like the firebending’s back on!”

I easily break out of my rocky handcuffs and let the avatar and his friends know where my father is. I’m sure he’d be happy to see them now. That stupid water tribe boy fell for my plan, just as I thought he would.  **_I succeeded, just as I thought I would._ **

Damien’s POV 

I heard a lot of commotion outside, but it’s over now, and Azula comes gleefully bursting through the doors of the palace. I’m sitting in an armchair in the entrance, drawing her. I painted her once and it came out really well, so drawing shouldn’t be much different. 

“I’ve defeated the invasion, Damien. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, Azula. I knew you could, as you can do anything you set your mind to. I wanted to be there with you at times, but I figured it would be best for me to stay here. Are you alright?”

“Of course, I feel fantastic! Even smaller victories like these are very meaningful-“

Azula is cut off, because the doors swing open yet again, but this time a disheveled, angry Fire Lord walks through them. He calls Azula over to him, as he continues forward and walks down a hallway on the other side of the room. Azula simply follows his command, without saying another word to me. 

Azula’s POV 

“Your brother has committed the highest act of treason. He openly walked into my chamber, disobeyed my commands, repeatedly stated his betrayal of me and the entire nation and his wish to join the avatar, and when I went to strike him, he redirected the lightning at me. See to it that he is  _ destroyed.  _ You are dismissed.”

“Of course, father.”

Perhaps I’ll take Damien on this trip with me. I’ll be busy defeating Zuko, and Damien can help by attacking the rest of them. This request couldn’t have come at a better time, because his end would secure my position as Fire Lord. 

Damien’s POV 

When Azula walks out of the hallway, she has a distraught yet determined look on her face. What did he do? What did he tell her to do? Is it about  _ me? _ She walks up to me, so I try to clear my head.

“You have to come with me. Father has told me to go and… take care of Zuko, and I’d like if you were there to help fight, since he’s probably already with the avatar’s group.”

“Wait, you have to kill him? Your own  _ brother _ ? You’re fine with that?”

“I can’t refuse a task from father, he is the Fire Lord and I have to obey him. Plus, getting rid of Zuko would assure that I’m the heir, and that’s what matters most to me.”

“If you’d like me to come with you I will of course, but I won’t help you kill anyone. I’ll fight, but I’d rather not kill someone.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Azula’s POV 

We’ve arrived at the air temple, and of course, there sits my repeatedly traitorous brother, Zuko. I hope he realizes how ridiculous his actions are, in these final moments of his. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m about to celebrate becoming an only child!”

I launch a ball of fire at him with my feet and more attacks begin, but the avatar shuts us out with metal defenses. Even their architecture is defensive. 

Damien’s POV 

When we first get here I’m a little skeptical as to how I’m supposed to fight, but then I see all the mist and clouds around us.  _ Of course.  _ I raise my hands, drawing them towards myself repeatedly and with increasing speed, the clouds beginning to whip around and filter out into water. I now have the mass of almost all the clouds in this cavern under my grasp. Zuko tells his friends to escape, but leaps over onto the blimp where Azula and I stand. I transfer to psychic waterbending instead, as I need my hands free to do more specific forms. 

We fight for quite a while, though I stay out of it mostly because there is a  _ lot _ of fire going on, but I’ll occasionally throw some icicles at Zuko or block his attacks on Azula with a quick ice wall. Most waterbenders seriously neglect ice, but I won’t. I have a special attack saved for if things go horribly wrong, but considering just how powerful Azula is, I’m sure that won’t be necessary. Eventually they both fall off the blimp, Zuko falling onto the avatar’s flying bison. I notice Azula fell too, and her hair piece came out, so I shoot a strand of water at her, catching her as if it were an extension of my own arm. I pull her up, setting her gently on the blimp next to me. She’s angry and her clothes are a little wet, so I bend the water off of her. 

Wow, I never saw her with her hair down like this. She’s even more gorgeous like this, which I didn’t think was possible, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind, some strands in her face. I’d love to brush them away, I’d love to put her hair back in a bun for her if she wants and tell her everything’s going to be ok, but she seems very distracted by the fact that Zuko got away, and it seems that this isn’t the time. 

Azula’s POV

I could barely sleep. Every time something goes well for me, someone has to go and screw it up, and then I have to fix it again.  _ A vicious cycle.  _

Mai has let me know that she found out where my brother is- somehow imprisoned in the boiling rock. It doesn’t matter where he is, I’ll still be there, ready to strike. We’re leaving immediately, without a second thought I know I have to go and end him today, otherwise my plans will be further and further delayed. 

We’ve arrived, and after a brief interaction with Mai’s uncle, the warden, I know that there was an escape attempt. I know that most people are aware that this place is inescapable, so Zuko must be behind this. I hear there’s a riot going on in the yard, this must be their second attempt. 

I make my way to the gondolas and sure enough, Zuzu is there with his friends, leaving the prison. This will be the perfect time to strike, since they have nowhere to run. Ty Lee effortlessly leaps onto one of the cords, running towards the gondola. I take a moment to catch up, but I do of course, using sheer firepower. Ty Lee jumps onto it ahead of me, clearly intending to face off against that Kyoshi Warrior we defeated previously. That’s fine with me, I’ll take out Zuko and the water tribe boy myself. 

The fight is going well and in my favor, as I thought it would. But the water tribe boy somehow catches me off guard, pointing his feeble excuse for a sword at my face. I step back, but then Zuko fires flames at me, prompting me to jump out of the way, my feet and legs hanging off the gondola, my whole body parallel with its roof. I’m holding myself up with my core strength, teetering on the edge. I’m sure Damien would be astounded if he were here-oh. I forgot to ask him to come. Oh well, I’ll tell him afterwards. I swing my legs forward, shooting a blue fireball.

Suddenly, the gondola begins swaying, and Ty Lee looks back towards the prison to investigate. 

“They’re about to cut the line!”, she exclaims.

I spot a gondola coming the opposite direction, back towards the prison. 

“Then it’s time to leave. Goodbye, Zuko.”

There’s no way he’ll survive this, right? The gondola will sink, killing all of them. As we’re going back towards the prison, I see that the line cutting has been delayed, and the gondola continues to move. 

_ Mai. _

“What is she doing?!”

Ty Lee simply makes a confused noise in response. Was she in on it along?! Zuko escaped, again. This time, thanks to someone I- someone I thought I could trust. 

“Leave us alone, guards. I never expected this from you. The thing I don’t understand, is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences.”

“I guess you just don’t know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated.  _ I love Zuko more than I fear you. _ ”

IMPOSSIBLE. I DO NOT MISCALCULATE.

“NO, YOU MISCALCULATED. YOU SHOULD HAVE FEARED ME MORE!”

I’m now in a fighting stance, ready to strike Mai down. 

_ TRUST IS FOR FOOLS. I never should have let my guard down.  _ At least Ty Lee will stick by me through this. 

A calculated jab comes at me, from my right. It’s her. It’s Ty Lee.

She blocks my chi, sending me plummeting to the ground, and runs over to Mai. I can’t believe they did this to me- well no, of course I can. Sooner or later, they’ll all betray me. It’s what I should expect. Even Damien will do it. I don’t need them, I don’t need anyone. All I need is my own power, and I’ll get by just fine.

“You’re BOTH fools.”

“What shall we do with them, princess?”

“Put them somewhere I’ll never have to see their faces again, and let them ROT!”

Damien’s POV 

Azula comes bursting through the door of her room. I’m lounging on the bed, drawing again. I have to practice whenever I can. At first she seems as if she’s in her normal, angry state, but when I pay close attention, her eyes are red and she’s shaky, as if she were  _ crying. _ Who did this? Who made Azula cry? Maybe I’m just seeing things, she doesn’t seem like the type to cry. Then, she paces over to me, and speaks. 

“Why weren’t you by my side today?!”

“Because you didn’t tell me you were going out….?”

“I did more than just “go out”, Damien. I failed to get rid of my brother again, not only that but Mai and Ty Lee..”

She winces when she says their names. Oh god.

“...they betrayed me. For  _ Zuko. _ ”

I understand now. I was calm before, but this has re-awakened the rage in my body. How could they do this to her? They’ll pay for this, if they haven’t already.

“I-I’m sorry that happened to you, Azula. You know I’ll always have your back, right?”

I don’t think she’ll trust me now, after what they did. They’ve known her since childhood, and I’ve known her for a much shorter amount of time. 

“Technically you’ve proven that you have loyalty, but I still know that you too, will betray me eventually. It’ll happen sooner or later.”

Oh. She really doesn’t. I thought I was just being negative there. Things will be harder than usual now, but I still have hope that she’ll become Fire Lord, and I’ll prove her wrong by not betraying her, and then she’ll have to realize that she is, in fact, worthy of unconditional love. 

  
  


-

I’m going to the beach alone today. Azula is far too focused on her own tasks and goals, so I’ll leave her be for a while. 

I finally got here in the middle of the afternoon, the perfect time to swim. The warm breeze, the sound of the waves softly pushing against the sandy shore, the sun beaming down on my back as I wade into the water. If only I was good at this. If only I was good at anything. 

My whole life I’ve succeeded at two things and two things only: bending, and art. I always wanted to be an athlete, such as a dancer, or the fastest runner in the world, or the best swimmer, without using my waterbending. But once I saw that no matter how hard I tried I never succeeded at athletic activities, I let that interest drift away. I try again every once in a while, and I’m never good, even if I practice all day every day, which I literally did one year. 

I finally wade into the water far enough that it’s up to my shoulders, which means it’s above my lungs. My breathing is now much more restricted than before, my lungs struggling not only to take in air, but also hold it in. It feels like I’m already drowning, even though I technically haven’t failed yet. I can’t even tread water, I can’t even hold my breath for 30 seconds. I’m glad Azula isn’t with me, she would think I’m so pathetic. So do I, but that’s not the point. I hold my breath and go underwater, beginning to propel myself forward, without bending. I swim for as long as my lungs will allow me, which is about 23 seconds this time. 

That’s two seconds worse than the last time I swam. 

It doesn’t matter, I’ll press on, and maybe as I keep going I’ll get better. If I don’t make myself believe that, I’ll never swim again. I keep trying of course, every time I come out of the water I’m dramatically gasping for air, not sure if I’ll lose my breath from embarrassment or water entering my lungs at this point. 

I see a parent and child near me, swimming gracefully in the water. The parent is carefully but caringly directing their child on what movements to make in the water to swim better, the parent praising the child every time they do something correctly. 

_ Almost isn’t even good enough, why are they being praised for every little thing?  _

Anger bubbles up in my stomach. I’m angry that I’m so pitiful at something I want to be the best at, I’m angry that this small child is more skillful than me, and most of all I’m angry that their parent doesn’t only point out their flaws. I rest my arms on a rock, panting heavily after another swim. Without thinking, I snarl and whisper something about  _ her _ , and I create a huge wave behind me, crashing down on several people below, including the parent and child. Of course once this happens, they’re all shocked and angry, that I would do such a thing. I want to stay and say I didn’t mean to, that I’m just feeling terrible. But they keep yelling.

_ It’s just like the old man in the village.  _

I bend the water so it lifts me up, making my height double. I then push my arms backwards, and send myself and the water tower I stand in across the sea. I can’t just walk back, I might be captured. I know how gossip flies around here, by tomorrow everyone will know that I’m a waterbender. If Azula leaves me, there’s nowhere left for me to go. 

_ I’m never swimming again. _


	6. fire lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has a breakdown and fights her brother, but this won’t end the way he think it will.

Azula’s POV 

I find myself thinking about that war meeting I attended before the eclipse, when Zuko hadn’t yet again betrayed us. I remember how  _ I  _ was the one who gave father the idea to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground, destroying their hope and their land. I know that soon, that will happen, and I’ll be there by his side. His loyal daughter, the Fire Nation princess, the heir to the throne. That’s all that really matters now.

“Sorry I’m late father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?”

“There has been a change of plans, Azula.”

“ _ What? _ ”

This can’t be, right? He couldn’t have changed his mind.

“I’ve decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se,  **_alone._ **

You will remain here, in the Fire Nation.”

I feel sick.  **_Was all this for nothing? THIS CAN’T BE!_ **

“But… I thought we were going to do this  _ together? _ ”

“My decision is final.”

**_I’VE BEEN PERFECT, EXCELLED AT EVERYTHING, NEVER STEPPED OUT OF LINE, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? I’VE PROVEN MY LOYALTY OVER AND OVER AGAIN, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?_ **

“You-you can’t treat me like this. YOU CAN’T TREAT ME LIKE ZUKO!”

“Azula,  **_silence yourself._ ** ”

I can’t hear him properly- I can’t make out his words. I’m shaking, I feel like I’m going to cry. I can’t, I cannot have weakness. If I show weakness, I really am as bad as Zuko. 

“BUT IT WAS MY IDEA TO BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND, I DESERVE TO BE BY YOUR SIDE!”

Oh god, what will become of me now? I’ve never done this before- if this is the treatment I get when doing everything right, what will happen now, now that I’ve  _ raised my voice at him? _ Is he going to hurt me?  _ Is he going to hurt me like he hurt Zuko?  _

“Azula! Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland. It’s a very important job that I can only entrust to you.”

“Really?”

I feel relieved. My voice is full of hope, I hate how I sound like a child right now. That’s the last thing I want. Well, at least he won’t do anything… rash. 

“And for your loyalty, I’ve decided to declare you the  _ new Fire Lord. _ ”

I’VE DONE IT. I knew it, I knew it would all pay off in the end, I knew I would achieve this status, this power that I’ve always deserved. And he knew it too. 

“Fire Lord Azula? It does seem appropriate. But… what about you?”

“Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the Supreme Ruler of the world, from this moment on, I will be known as THE PHOENIX KING!”

Hm. I’m not sure how to feel about this. If he really trusted me and acknowledged my power and loyalty, he would take me with him, wouldn’t he? And he must know that being Fire Lord is nothing compared to ruling the whole world… oh. Maybe that’s why he did it, so that I would be satisfied with my own rise in power, while he still gets to keep his position above me. I’m not very fond of this. But, if I try anything now, I’ll risk this new power that I have. Oh well, I’ll get to this later on. Now, I have to prepare for my coronation. 

Damien’s POV 

I make my way back to the palace, I need to see Azula after the horrendous day I’ve had. I finally find her, being tended to by four servants, one doing her hair, one washing her feet, one fixing her nails and one holding up her cherry bowl. Is something special happening today? Maybe it’s about the comet. 

“What’s the occasion, Azula?”

“Oh good, you’re here. Can you go and… fix yourself up? Get dressed nicely. My father has declared me Fire Lord, and that means you’ll sort of be royalty today too.”

“Wow! That’s fantastic, I know you’ve wanted to achieve this for a while. I’ll get right on that, Azula.”

Azula’s POV 

Damien leaves the room. I begin to eat a cherry, but something is wrong.  _ A cherry pit. _

“What am I holding?”

“A cherry pit, princess.”

“Correct. And what day is this?”

“It’s the day of your coronation.”

“Yes, it is. So please, tell me why on the most important day of my life you’ve decided to leave a pit in my cherry?”

“It wasn’t a decision.. it was a small mistake..”

“SMALL? Do you realize what could’ve happened if I hadn’t senseed the pit in time?” 

“I suppose you could’ve… choked?”

“Yes. Then you understand the severity of your crime.”

“I understand, princess. Please, forgive me.” 

“Oh very well. Since it is a special day. I will show mercy. You are banished. Leave this palace immediately.”

Hmph, I’m not even Fire Lord yet and there’s already been an assassination attempt on me. Well, what else would I expect. Everyone’s working to bring me down, even my own servants betray me. 

Damien’s POV 

I walk into the throne room, donning the best clothes I could find. The room is cast in a wonderful blue aura, courtesy of Azula’s flames. She’s sitting in her robe, with her hair down. She doesn’t look quite ok, perhaps today has been more stressful than usual, but my god, she’s so beautiful with her hair down. The Dai Lee march past me, on their way to report to Azula I assume. 

“You sent for us, princess? Is everything alright?”

“Actually, everything’s NOT alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?”

“Uh… a few minutes I guess?”

“Five, to be precise. In which time an assassin could’ve snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way.”

“My apologies, princess.”

“Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?” 

“The Dai Lee would never betray you!”

“And I’m sure that’s just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me. YOU’RE ALL BANISHED!”

“But-“

“GOODBYE!”

Oh. That doesn’t seem right. The Dai Lee march right back out, even more organized than how they came in. I slowly walk over to the throne, leaning against one of the columns. 

“Azula, are you sure that was the right thing to do?”

“I’ll be your Fire Lord too, you know. Do not step out of line, especially today.”

“Well, alright.”

I watch in shock as she orders more and more people to enter the throne room, and after the slightest slip up, she banishes them. Is she afraid? Is she rooting out who she thinks will betray her?  _ Will she get rid of me, too? _ I’m quite concerned at this point, but then she invites Lo and Li in. 

“Azula, we heard what happened! Why have you banished all your servants?”

“All your Dai Lee agents!”

“And the imperial fire benders!”

“None of them could be trusted! Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did. Even you could betray me, Damien.”

Oh no. Oh fuck. That’s why she’s doing all this, isn’t she? She doesn’t trust anyone anymore, she can’t, not after what Mai and Ty Lee did at the boiling rock. The only friends she’s had her whole life. And now.. she thinks even I will betray her. I’d never do such a thing of course, but I can’t help but think that she’ll betray me, perhaps even banish me like she did to all these other people. She couldn’t, right?

“Azula! We are concerned for you and your well being.”

“...so am I. I really care about you, I’d never betray you.”

“My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn’t he? He thinks I can’t handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history.”

“I’m sure you will. But considering everything that’s happened today, perhaps it’s best that you postpone your coronation.”

Oh no, they went and screwed themselves over now. Even I’m a little taken aback by that, I certainly wouldn’t want my coronation postponed if I was in Azula’s position. But now she’s really angry with them. 

“WHAT!? WHICH ONE OF YOU JUST SAID THAT?! what a shame.. there’s only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai!” 

“But.. we’re not firebenders!”

“Alright, fine. Lo, you’re banished. Li, you can stay.”

“But, I’m Li, so who’s banished?”

The sisters shrug their shoulders and walk out. I walk up to Azula, who’s quickly making her way out of the throne room to get dressed I assume. 

“Azula, wait. Can we talk for a moment?”

“There’s not much to talk about. I have to get ready, and then I’m going to be crowned Fire Lord. Don’t interrupt me.”

“But Azula, I really need to-“

“Didn’t you hear me? Go away! Why don’t you listen to me? I’m essentially the most powerful person in the Fire Nation now.”

“ _ Power isn’t everything, Azula.  _ Yes you’re about to be the Fire Lord, but you’re a person, too. You’re the person I care about the most, and I want to make sure you’re ok.”

“I can’t trust you. You-you’re just trying to get in my head, so you can betray me, and make me feel terrible when that happens, like when Ty Lee did.”

“But I won’t betray you. I know how terrible that feels, and I’d never do that to someone, especially not you. I’m not like Ty Lee, I’m not sticking around because I fear you.”

“WHAT OTHER REASON WOULD YOU HAVE?! I’M A MONSTER. you know what? Maybe you should fear me more.  **_You’re banished, too._ ** _ ” _

**_My worst fears have come true, and I’ve lost everything. For a moment I want to run out, flee society and live in the woods, never caring for anyone again._ ** But instead, I don’t say a word, and I don’t cry, and I don’t beg for her to see the error in what she’s done. I calmly walk out, because I can feel that something will go wrong for her, and I’ll be there to save her. She’ll have to accept me then, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn’t lose this much clarity ever again. I sit in front of the door of the room with her large mirror in it, hearing her come in the side door from the throne room. I’m outside of the room, in the dimly lit hallway. Even though I’m not even allowed to be here, I don’t care. If anything happens, I’ll be here for her. 

Azula’s POV 

My hair won’t cooperate. Even it will betray me on this day. It’ll meet its end too, of course. Just like everyone else who fell out of line. 

“Alright hair, it’s time to face your doom!”

_ Snip. _

I’ve cut it, and I’m sure it knows it’s place now. I must continue getting ready now-

“ **_What a shame. You always had such beautiful hair.”_ **

My mother. She stands behind me, the same way I remember her the last time I saw her. She still has that fake, disgusting sweetness to her voice.

“What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t want to miss my own daughter's coronation.”

“Don’t pretend to act proud! I know what you really think of me.  _ You think I’m a monster. _ ”

My mother told me once that right after I was born and they gave me to her after wrapping me up in a blanket, I already had a full head of hair, and I opened my golden eyes and looked right into hers. She said that in that moment, she knew that I was the boss, and that I was much more powerful than she could ever be. She’ll deny it now, but that’s what she said.

“I think you’re confused. All your life you’ve used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee.”

“Well what choice do I have?! Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way! Even you fear me.”

“ **_No. I love you Azula, I do.”_ **

WHAT A GODDAMN LIAR! HOW DARE SHE JUST INVITE HERSELF INTO MY PALACE, AND TELL ME SOMETHING THAT I KNOW VERY WELL ISN’T TRUE! She never really loved me, I wasn’t of value to her, like I was to father.  **_Value._ ** That’s the only way someone would love me, if I was of value to them. Father didn’t love me either then, I suppose. If mother really loved me, maybe she would have shown ANY enthusiasm when I was clearly miles ahead of Zuko in every way, but NO! She always had to be there for him, and praise him, her precious little boy. If she really loved me, maybe she wouldn’t have only pointed out flaws she thought I had, maybe she would have explained why I had them… maybe I wouldn’t be SUCH A MONSTER!

I’m crying now. This has taken too much out of me. She ruined everything, like she always did. I take my hairbrush, and throw it at the mirror, the cold glass shattering into many pieces, taking her with it. She was against me too. She couldn’t let me be more powerful than her, she wanted so badly to take me down. But she won’t succeed, none of them will. I drop to the floor, sobbing harder. 

Damien’s POV 

“By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord-“

“What are you waiting for? DO IT!”

And just as I predicted, something goes wrong. I’m perched on the roof right above Azula as she’s supposed to become Fire Lord, right now. But the process is halted by Zuko, riding in on the avatar’s flying bison, the waterbender girl behind him on the saddle. I’ll keep out of this unless Azula is defeated. If she isn’t, then I’ll have to come up with another plan to win her back. 

“Sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today. I am.”

That’s hilarious. He really thinks he can take her down? Of course he doesn’t, that’s why he brought  _ her _ with him. Azula seems to agree, because she starts laughing in his face. 

“You’re hilarious.”

“And you’re going down.”

I almost start laughing myself, this girl really thinks she’s all that. The only reason she’d win is if she broke the rules and took major advantage of the situation, plus it’s two against one. Right now, that is. 

“Wait! You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let’s settle this, just you and me brother, the showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!”

“You’re on.”

Goddamn it. I thought she would fight him right here, right now, but it’s definitely more her style to challenge him to an Agni Kai. She should have at least let herself be crowned Fire Lord first. 

“What are you doing? She’s playing you. She knows she can’t take us both so she’s trying to separate us.”

“I know. But I can take her this time.”

“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help fighting Azula!”

“There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it, but she’s slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt.”

He’s right that she’s slipping, but when she still defeats him at her worst and him at his best, I’ll be there to finish off the job, and get her back to clarity. 

I’m still on the roof, but I’ve followed them to the Agni Kai arena. If Azula spots me now, I’m screwed. 

“I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.”

“No, you’re not.”

Yes you are. 

They fight endlessly, giant blue and orange flames engulfing the whole arena, Azula doing countless spins and kicks, outdoing his every move as I watch in awe. I almost cheer her on, but then I remember why I’m on the roof instead of by her side. Their flames clash in the middle, a visually stunning yet emotionally horrifying scene. They shouldn’t have to fight like this. At one point, much of the arena is on fire, keeping me on my toes, stumbling from one part of the rooftop to another. While stumbling, I notice that all the drains are filled with water. That’s not good, the waterbender will make use of that. I don’t need it, when defending Azula, I’ll bend more than just water. 

At one point Azula is out of breath and seems tired, but shakes her head and snaps back to her usual angry, determined face. Instead of her usual calculated techniques, she goes full throttle forward, punching flames out of her fists. She doesn’t care anymore, all she needs is raw power, and that’s exactly what she has. 

Zuko uses a technique I haven’t seen from him before, sending Azula flying, rolling across the ground, her hair coming undone. Seeing her get hurt even the slightest makes my skin crawl. She’s just like me, neither one of us deserves something like this. 

_ Is she too far gone? Am I? Can I even help her now? _

I can’t ask the big questions yet, the Agni Kai isn’t even over. 

“No lightning today? What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect it?”

“Oh, I’ll show you LIGHTNING!!”

Azula summons lighting, the same bright blue as her flames, using her usual technique this time. The waterbender runs closer to Zuko, I can tell she’s getting ready to do something. Azula pulls the lighting closer to her face, but hesitates. She was going to shoot Zuko but- OH! She’s going to shoot the waterbender instead! Even as she’s having a breakdown, she’s still good at strategizing. She smirks, and fires the bolt of lightning in the waterbender’s direction. Zuko shouts, and jumps in the way, attempting to redirect it anyway. He flies across the arena, successfully redirecting some of it, but also absorbing some. He’s on the ground, and Azula has won. 

The waterbender moves closer, and Azula shoots at her again. She really isn’t in a good state of mind, doesn’t she realize that she’s won? I might have to step in soon. 

I see Zuko raise his head, and reach out his hand. If only he hadn’t done this. Azula continues to fight with the waterbender. She jumps up to a rooftop and for a moment I’m afraid she’ll spot me, but she’s far too focused and far too tortured. I want to shout for her to stop, but I don’t want her to attack me too. She goes back to punching fire, and I get closer and closer to wanting to intervene. 

The waterbender finally gets knocked down for a moment, but this only leads to what I hoped wouldn’t happen. She realized that there’s water- and a lot of it- under the drains. Oh god, this is really happening? I’m going to have to engage in a real fight.

Azula marches towards her, the waterbender calmly standing on the other side of the drain, chains in hand. Is she- is she going to chain Azula to something? Azula charges towards her, and she freezes them both in ice, right above the drain. She then unfreezes the water only around herself, wrapping the chains around Azula’s wrists, and then tying the chains down to part of the drain on the ground. She then runs over to Zuko. 

What a shame, if she hadn’t done this, we might have been friends. She pulls out her healing water, and heals Zuko’s chest. He whispers something to her. Now is the time. 

-

I jump down from the roof, landing in front of the drain where Azula is captive. 

“Zuko, I’m sorry, but you still won’t be Fire Lord today.”

“Damien, I’m sure even you can see that Azula’s too far gone to be Fire Lord.. today, or ever.”

“Azula is just like me, and I’m just like her. If you want her to go down, you’re going to have to go through me, too.”

“Oh please, what can another measly firebender do against us? You saw what I just did. Give up.”

“Katara, come on-“

“Katara. So that’s your name. You’re from the southern water tribe, right?”

I can hear Azula struggling and breathing fire behind me. They will pay for what they’ve done. 

“Wait, how did you know?”

“So am I.” 

A look of shock washes over Katara’s face, and Zuko backs away, still clearly in pain from Azula’s lighting. I raise my arms, collecting the water from the drain behind me, creating a water tower just like I did at the beach. 

_ In a moment of weakness, or in a moment of strength. Never forget who you are.  _

I then gather more water above me, and I don’t even have to use my hands, but I begin to rapidly fire ice darts in Katara’s direction, her still being caught off guard by this whole situation, but quickly fighting back with some ice disks. I halt them in midair, sending them back at her. She runs back to Zuko, clearly cowering in fear. 

_ As she should.  _

I notice that Azula is yelling something, but I can’t make out what she’s saying over my own blinding rage and the rapidly moving water. I’ll talk to her after I’m done with this. Ah, Zuko finally stands up. 

Zuko immediately kicks and punches the air wildly, sending bursts of fire towards me, which caught me off guard. He takes down my water tower. I let the rest of the water fall to the ground, then I sprint back to Azula, she’s obviously my top priority right now. They charge towards me, water and fire in tow. 

**_NEVER FORGET._ **

It’s over. They’re motionless, frozen within their own prisons of flesh. I look up, their bodies following my gaze. I don’t have to say anything, and they don’t deserve it. Speeches are too cliche. I turn to Azula. She’s kneeling there, staring at me with her mouth hanging open, her face tear-stained. With a flick of my hand as I walk towards her, I toss both Zuko and Katara head first into the metal edge of one of the rooftops, knocking them both out. I won’t kill them, even though they’ve done something horrible, I will never do that again.

I crouch down in front of her, stroking her face. 

“You will be Fire Lord today. And the next day, and the day after that. And all the days after that. I’ll make sure of it.”

She doesn’t say anything, I don’t expect her to. I untie her chains, and tears start falling from my face. It could be for a multitude of reasons, or it could be none. I walk in front of her, and crouch down again. I expect her to push me away, or breathe fire, or dust herself off and be fine, but she doesn’t. 

She slumps her head down onto my shoulder, and starts bawling her eyes out. I gently pick up her arms and rest them on my back, but she quickly transfers them under my arms, digging her nails into the fabric of my shirt. I don’t know why she’s crying, either, but it’s not a bad thing. She needs this, she needs this moment where she can just let it out, and cry. I pick her up by underneath her legs, gripping her thighs so she doesn’t fall. She usually seems so boisterous and intimidating,  _ but she’s so small in my arms. _ She holds on tight, and I walk out of the arena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely my favourite chapter, writing what’s going through Azula’s head during her breakdown, writing the Agni Kai, and my personal favourite line “You will be fire Lord today. And the next day, and the day after that. And all the days after that. I’ll make sure of it.”


	7. you taste like power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien kept his promise, Azula would be Fire Lord.

Azula’s POV

When I come to, my face is wet, and so is my hair, and my clothes. I’m.. back at my coronation? Am I dreaming? I look up, and there’s Damien, shouting. I focus, and I can make out what he’s saying. 

“You’re going to crown her Fire Lord, right now.”

He’s.. defending me? But I banished him- wait… didn’t he just- he bloodbended. He just- I hate to admit it, but he saved me. He really is more powerful than all the firebenders combined.

_ Perhaps, myself included.  _

The Fire sage responds.

“But- but she doesn’t seem in the right state-“

“Did I fucking stutter? I said crown her Fire Lord, right now. She won the Agni Kai, she’s the heir to the throne, she's worked for it, and she deserves it. If needed, I’ll be her advisor until she’s… doing better.”

He… came back for me. Even when I acted like a total idiot, even when I banished him from the Fire Nation, he still came back and fought for me. He looks disheveled, his hair is matted down from water and his face just as wet as mine. But he’s still just as beautiful as I remember him, when I saw him the first time, outside the Earth Kingdom palace. Maybe he isn’t here just out of fear- but that’s impossible. I’m a monster after all, I can vaguely remember writhing in agony like a caged animal, chained to those drains. How horrible I must have looked.  _ But he’s still here. How?? _

“Why should I listen to you? Who are you anyways?”

“I’m someone who cares about Azula, and I’m someone who can make you regret not listening to my request.”

“Very well… but there’s no topknot in her hair in which to place the crown.”

“I’ll make one then.”

I still haven’t said a word. What would I say? I feel horrible still, I might do something wrong and screw up again. Should I thank him?

He gathers part of my damp hair into what I can distinguish as a topknot, and ties it up with a string. He’s gentle with my hair, yet precise. I like that. He steps away from behind me, back into my field of vision. 

“By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord Azula.”

The golden crown slides into my hair, somehow held in place by the string Damien used to tie it up. There is no adrenaline through my veins, there is no urge to laugh maniacally. This seems normal, like how it’s always been meant to be. Him standing here by my side, as I am crowned Fire Lord. 

I look up at him after the Fire Sages clear away, I stand up, and open my mouth to speak. But he gets there first.

“I suppose I’m unbanished then?”

“Of course. And.. thank you. And.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for letting myself get to that point, I’m sorry you had to see that, I’m sorry you had to step in and help me.”

“You’re welcome. And I would’ve helped you in any circumstance. I was waiting on the rooftops through the whole Agni Kai, and I was ready for when something… went wrong. I don’t doubt that you’re powerful, of course, but I felt that you still needed some help.”

“I hate to admit it, but I did. I needed you. I need you to stay here. With me.”

“I would never leave you. I proved that much, didn’t I?  _ I love you, Azula.  _ I’m not leaving.”

_ Love? _ Towards  _ me? _

“Well you proved that you’d never leave, but how could you love me? I’m a monster.”

“You’re just like me. If you’re a monster, then so am I.”

“But you’re not a monster-!”

“ _ Then neither are you. _ ”

“Then… I love you too, Damien.”

He kisses me softly.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Damien’s POV 

It’s the day after Azula’s coronation. We woke up pleasantly and cooked breakfast together after convincing her to give the servants a day off after being unbanished, and more convincing followed when she told me she wanted Zuko and Katara executed. Being her advisor definitely came with challenges. I related to her thoughts, but ultimately we came to a decision to have them imprisoned for a while. Zuko would be in prison for about 5 years, while Katara would get one year, and be released back to team avatar. When Zuko would be free, he would still be under close watch by guards for another several years, making sure he didn’t plan to overthrow Azula. And if he did, I would be there to stop him, again. 

We got the news that Azula’s father was killed by Aang, and instead of being enraged like I thought she’d be, she was pretty indifferent about it, since she was beginning to see through his facade the day before, when he refused to bring her with him. There was no more Phoenix King, balance was restored, Ba Sing Se became a safe haven for people of all nations.

-

We hired a live-in therapist today. At first only Azula was going to take part in sessions, but she convinced me to attend as well. I’m sure this will be helpful for both of us. 

-

Several months in with the therapist, things are going fantastically. Azula usually only wears her hair in the way I styled it on the day of her coronation- a smaller topknot and the rest flowing down. Happiness looks good on her, sometimes I’ll come back home from painting somewhere in the evening and she’ll be humming, making us dinner. 

Of course she still has breakdowns, thinking she has to be perfect, thinking her father will somehow come back and hurt her. I also have breakdowns, thinking I’m not good enough, thinking my mother will come back and hurt me. We’re both hard to love, but we’re also both strong enough to love each other. 

Azula’s POV 

Today will be a special day. It’s not only the third anniversary of my coronation, but also the day I will make Damien my fiancée. 

I’m taking him out to a special place, the front of the old Earth Kingdom Palace. It’s special to me because that’s when I knew there was something about him that drew me to him. And now I know it’s not just one thing, it’s everything. The way he rushes to help me when I slip up, which I’ve allowed myself to do. The therapist says it’ll help me see that imperfections are ok, and she’s right. The way he plays with my hair, and his own, the way he stretches before going upstairs to bed, after long nights of drawing or writing. The way he lays in my lap when he wants attention, the way he’s quick to defend me, the way he became the first person I reluctantly trust. The way he reminds me that I’m loved. 

We got to the palace, I blindfolded him so he wouldn’t know where we were. 

“Ok, open your eyes.”

“Oh! It’s the old Earth Kingdom palace. Why did you want to bring me here?”

“I wanted to ask you something, and I knew here would be the perfect place, because this is where I looked into your eyes for the first time.”

“You’re right! I remember now. How could I ever forget?”

“Exactly, it was such a wonderful experience. But I brought you here to ask you… if you would marry me. After all, a Fire Lord needs a spouse, and you seemed like-“

He cuts me off mid sentence, embracing me and giving me a big kiss. His love language is actions, I’ve come to know that about him, too. I’m a little flustered since he caught me off guard, but I’m going to take that as a yes. 

“So.. that’s a yes, right?”

“Of course! Just like when you were sitting on that throne in there, turning you down never crossed my mind.”

-

It’s been a little while since I proposed to Damien, and we’ve started planning the wedding. 

On an unrelated note, Damien told me recently about a new term he created- non binary. It’s about gender, something that had never even crossed my mind before. I’ve known that he wasn’t born a man since I tried to interrogate him that one night- but I didn’t really think much of it. He told me that non binary means your gender isn’t strictly male or strictly female. I told him that felt familiar, since sometimes I don’t feel like a woman, but the embodiment of my own flames. He said that instead of calling him “he”, I can use “they”sometimes, because it’s neutral. I like that. 

Anyways, I’ve gone out today to do something nice for them. They’ve spent our entire relationship doing nice things for me, and helping me deal with… many things, it’s time I return the favor. I’m taking a trip to the royal tailors, to have a custom… thing… made for them to wear on our wedding day. It’ll be a suit jacket, but the bottom will be a dress. For myself, I think a dress will do just fine. 

Damien’s POV 

Azula came home in the evening today. I wonder what she got up to? I spent my day writing custom invitations to everyone who’s invited to our wedding. Some of them were more painful to write than others. 

“I’m home. I’ve brought something for you- it took me way too long, since the tailors were being unbearable. Here, try it on.”

She hands me a box, with some sort of garment in it. I’m excited to see what it is, it seems like she really put thought into this. I walk into our bedroom, open the box, and there it is. I’m absolutely stunned, how did she even think of such a thing? She’s a genius, why am I even surprised? I try it on immediately, and it fits perfectly, the jacket accentuating my shoulders while the dress flows down my legs, which are way too long. It’s white, but tinted gold, my favourite colour, the colour of her eyes. I love it, and I almost tear up. From the first day I looked into her eyes, I knew that she had so much potential to break out of the mold that her parents created, and she blew me away. 

I shyly walk out of our bedroom, and Azula has that look on her face, where she’s angry at herself for being flustered, which only makes me flustered as well.

“I love it! I made you something, too.”

“Really? I’d love to see it.”

I walk back into our bedroom, and root through the drawer of my nightstand. I find the embroidered broach I’ve been working on since she proposed. It’s a tiger lily. I used blue, red, and gold thread to make this, all the primary colours. I feel like they represent us, in a way. It’s hard to explain, but I know she’ll understand. 

Azula’s POV 

It’s my wedding day. I’m incredibly nervous, but also really excited, as I’m sure many people feel before getting married. I’ve been rushing around all morning, making sure everything’s in order, but now Mai and Ty Lee are here, adjusting my dress for me. Ty Lee was very quick to reconcile with me after I became Fire Lord, but Mai was a little distant. Even she has come around by now, though. I still like Ty Lee, I still like it when she gives me a kiss on the cheek, or picks some flowers for me like when we were kids. I love it when she and Damien swoon over me, it’s adorable. I might ask her to be my girlfriend, but I’m not sure yet. Is it possible to really be with both of them? 

“Azula, stop worrying! Today’s gonna be fantastic for you. And I know I shouldn’t spoil that much, but Damien looks great! I saw them in the hallway, they’re even more nervous than you are.”

“Of course he looks great, he always does. Mai, could you help me with the sleeve?”

“Sure. You know, Zuko and I have really rekindled our relationship. Ever since you let him out of prison a few weeks ago, of course.”

“I’m not surprised, I knew since we were kids that you’d be together at some point.”

“Well- we’re not really together- it’s complicated..”

“It’ll happen eventually, Mai. Just wait, he’s still readjusting to the outside world. Perhaps he can even reclaim his right to live here, in the palace. It all depends on how he acts at my wedding.”

“Aaaand done! You look so beautiful, Azula.”

“Thank you Ty Lee. Thanks to both of you for helping me with my dress.”

I strut over to the mirror to look at the dress, and I am not disappointed. Long sleeves that sharply fan out at the bottom, off the shoulders at the top, fitted around my waist but then fans out at my knees, like the sleeves do. The same gold tint as Damien’s outfit, perfectly matching the broache he made for me. 

-

Here I am, at my own wedding. Everything is either a shade of gold or a shade of red, just how it should be. Everyone I invited is here, everyone Damien invited is here. Not very many people, but just enough. 

Mai learned to play the violin, and plays it extremely well. She plays a beautiful song as I walk down the aisle, given away by nobody, because I belong to nobody but the person I’m walking towards, and Ty Lee I suppose. But she doesn’t need to give me away to them, there’s enough of me to go around. I hate the way I used to be, thinking I needed nobody and wanted nobody. That’s why I was alone, because I thought it made me strong. But I was weak. I would be locked up somewhere right now if it weren’t for the person I’m about to marry. I like belonging, I like feeling like I’m at home when I’m with certain people, and I hope that never changes. I wish that Azula could see me now, the one fighting her brother during Sozin’s Comet. 

  
  


Damien’s POV 

Azula walks towards me down the aisle. I’m marrying Azula, the Fire Lord. I’m marrying Azula, the person I could only dream of talking to when I was a younger teenager. I’m marrying Azula, the person I thought I’d never have a chance with. I wonder what she’s thinking now, if this moment is as wonderful for her as it is for me. 

Our vows are simple and sweet. We end up crying by the end, but happy tears. I love seeing Azula happy, I love it when I feel happy. 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

We kiss and even though she’s shorter than me, she still dips me. 

“You taste like gold now, the fire has subdued but it’s still there.”

“You taste… mmm..  _ you taste like power. _ ”

I’ve never felt better than this very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much everything post canon made me so happy to write because pretty much any fic I see with Azula in it has her suffering the whole time and? I am not doing that, I couldn’t. probably just one more chapter after this one. :)


	8. people just exist as they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy endings are my favourite

Azula’s POV 

The next few years were very peaceful. I didn’t feel the need to take drastic actions as Fire Lord, I lost the urge to vengefully seek out my mother and destroy her… mostly… Damien got better too, didn’t say “but what if something still goes wrong” as much. Mai and Zuko eventually did get together, just as I knew they would, and they had a daughter, Izumi. I met her the day after she was born, and I knew she’d take after her mother. A fierce warrior with no fire and an intense heart, hidden from most.

Damien immediately took a liking to her, and eventually we found a way to have our own children. I was terrified at first, what if they turn out to be terrible to one another, like Zuko and I were as children? Damien reassured me that it would be fine, because we’d be much better parents than mine, and I agreed. 

Our first child was born, we named her Sapphire. A bold name, blue themed like my own, but also related to the water tribe. She turned out to be a waterbender, to Damien’s delight. A waterbending future Fire Lord seemed out of the ordinary for sure, but I suppose I wasn’t much of an ordinary Fire Lord either. She had straight dark hair like mine, but dark brown eyes like Damien. She was also artistic like them, starting to make ice sculptures at a very young age. Not a prodigy at waterbending by any means, but as _someone_ once said, power isn’t everything. 

The avatar died when Sapphire was five, and our second child was almost here. We even attended his funeral, Ty Lee thought it was the right thing to do. Speaking of Ty Lee, I did ask her to be my girlfriend, and she accepted. She moved into the palace with us, and was like a third parent to Sapphire. 

Then our second daughter was born, Malachi. Damien insisted on this name, they said it just felt right. A firebender! Someone I can bestow my lengthy knowledge of firebending onto, someone I can teach, and train, and- only if she wants to, Damien reminds me. 

_And she does._

But one day, it’s different.

“This is boring, mommy. I wanna try something cool, like the stuff you do!”

She reminds me of myself. Though she resembles Damien in every possible physical way except for her eyes, which are identical to mine, she’s like me in so many other ways. The determination, the need to excel. Is it innately dangerous, or was it just me who took it too far? Breathe. It wasn’t me who took it too far, it was my father. 

“Alright, if you really want to, I’ll start you on the next level of forms.”

I see over the next few days, she flies through every form I teach her with ease. Even I don’t remember being this powerful. Meanwhile, I can see that Sapphire has built _an entire ice village_ , and Damien is with her, exploring it. I don’t want her to feel like I don’t show her enough attention, so I ask Malachi to take a break so we can all explore it, and she happily obliges. 

One day, I look out the window and there’s Malachi again in the backyard, practicing her forms. She does a really advanced one- something I didn’t learn until I was 13, and she’s only 10. She’s so happy she starts jumping around, and suddenly she starts jumping higher, and higher… _and higher._ She eventually shoots herself about 5 feet in the air, and that’s when I realize why she’s so powerful. 

**_She’s the new avatar._ **

Damien’s POV 

Azula comes rushing up to me, her eyes wide, looking like she’s seen a ghost. She says nothing, only grabs my sleeve and tugs me in the direction she came from. Eventually we make it to the window that overlooks the backyard, and here I see my child happily firebending.

“Is everything alright, Azula? I don’t see anything strange here.”

“Malachi was airbending right before I came to get you.”

“Wait-what? There’s no way they’re the new avatar.”

“But I saw- “they”? Do you know something I don’t?”

Oh! Malachi must’ve not told Azula yet.

“Malachi came out to me as non binary last night.”

“Well I’m glad they figured that out, but there are bigger concerns at hand. I think we should go and talk to them about this. Am I going to have to train them alongside you? What about earthbending and airbending? There’s so much.”

“Whatever they need to do, I’m sure we’ll figure it out together.”

I calmly rest my hand on my wife’s shoulder, looking into her eyes. To be honest I’m a little worried too, if they really are the avatar… what’s going to happen now?

We walk out into the backyard.

Azula’s POV 

“Malachi, we need to talk to you about something.”

“Hey look, whatever it was, it wasn’t me.”

“Your mom told me she saw you...airbending?”

“Airbending?? I just jumped a little higher up than usual, I don’t really think it was airbending.”

Damien turns to me, and his face says it all, that I was probably just exaggerating. I know him well enough to realize what that look meant. But Malachi interrupts his moment of being correct, as I thought they would. 

“I mean technically I think I jumped like…. maybe up there?”

Malachi points to a spot in the air, having to reach their hand up really high, standing on their tiptoes.

“Hm. Can you… maybe do it again?”

Malachi jumps into the air as hard as they can, this time going even higher, floating down like a leaf on the breeze. Damien is left speechless, his mouth hanging wide open. 

“Malachi, you’re the avatar.” I’m just going to tell them like it is.

“WHAT??! THAT'S SO COOL!!”

  
  
  


Damien’s POV 

I wake up, and it’s a Tuesday morning. I turn over, and there’s Azula, still sleeping peacefully, her hair fanned out across her pillow, streaks of grey running through it. 

“Good morning…”

She moves towards me, opens her eyes, and smiles from ear to ear. I softly brush her hair out of her face, like I’ve done for decades now. It’s my birthday today, I’m turning 50.

Azula reluctantly retired from being Fire Lord a couple months ago, handing the position down to Sapphire, our first waterbending Fire Lord. I couldn’t be more proud of my daughter than I was on that day, I even insisted on crowning her myself. Everyone was there, the whole courtyard was full of people. I’m glad the second coronation I’ve witnessed was happier than the first one.   
  


Izumi turned out to rule over her own small city, and did very well for herself. She really did take after Mai, just like Azula said. 

Malachi did what avatars do best, enact balance and peace. They stopped a war between the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe, they invented a way for trans and non binary people to physically transition, they grew out their hair the same way I did mine. 

Ty Lee and Azula got married about a decade ago, it’s always fun to say “this is my wife, and my wife’s wife!”

Zuko and I eventually forgave each other for what happened during the Last Agni Kai, and even became friends. He and Mai stayed together this whole time, and I can’t see them divorcing any time soon. 

I get out of bed, the frame softly creaking, the only other sounds being the wind chimes outside and the pitter-patter of the rain. I make my way to the mirror, put on my glasses, and smooth out my scruffy beard. I finally let my hair go back to the way it looked originally a few years ago, I knew I didn’t have to hide anymore. It’s taken its natural colour, a golden dirty blonde, grey streaks sprinkled here and there as well. I open the curtains, followed by Azula making an annoyed sound, covering her face with the blanket. I walk to her side of the bed, and pick her up, carrying her out of the room.

“What are you doing?! I haven’t even gotten into nice clothes yet!”

“It’s my 50th, I’d rather we just stayed in our pajamas today.”

Azula’s POV 

Even though he basically tore me out of bed, I can’t be annoyed by him. He’s made me soft, I must admit it. Here I stand in my robe, my hair still messy and wispy from bed, him in his ridiculous golden long johns. He finally puts me down in the middle of the living room, and starts humming. He motions for me to dance with him, and I can’t let him dance alone. At first we didn't dance very well, it’s been a while since the last time.

But we drift closer and closer to each other, and eventually we’re slow dancing, and I’ve joined in on the humming. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he rests his on mine. Eventually we close our eyes and we’re just swaying there, and in that moment I truly knew something I’d been getting closer to every day.

_being “perfect” isn’t what makes you good enough, it’s not what makes you worthy of love, deserving of respect._

_there is no real good enough, and there is no real perfection._

_people just exist as they are, and it’s ok that none of us are perfect._

_we don’t need to be._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever been as calm as I was when writing that last part. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I certainly enjoyed writing it :) I’m actually writing an AU for it, which I might publish when I’m done.


End file.
